fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Codes
Codes grant the player special items, not found anywhere in the game! All of the codes on this list have expired except for the Nano codes, Eye Guy Set(ffcsecretinstone), the Beetle Set (ffcsquishthemall),the Cyber Shogun Set (ffcyaspecialgift), and the Clockwork Set (ffcspecialthanks,subscribers only). On March 22, 2011, all the codes were unavailable of a code update that Fusion Fall is doing (Meaning that you cannot redeem a code), but, starting at May 16, 2011, the codes were able to use once again. =Nano Codes= * ffciminmyelement - Finn Nano capsule * ffccontrolnanite - Rex Nano capsule * ffccreationforge - Alien X Nano capsule * ffcdeathpunchies - Rigby Nano capsule * ffcmisadventurer - Gumball Nano capsule * ffcfunnygoldfish - Darwin Nano capsule * ffcyeeeeeaaaahhh - Mordecai Nano capsule * ffcnerdybutsweet - Princess Bubblegum Nano capsule * Coming Soon- Way Big * Coming Soon - Bobo Haha * Coming Soon- Ultimate Wildmutt * Coming soon - Spider Monkey Free codes The following codes are in order, starting with: the one with the *E are expired Code: ffcheroreporters, gets you Press Hat. - *E Code: ffchillsnthrills, gets you Spooky Cape. - *E Code: ffcloseencounter, gets you UFO Beanie. - *E Code: ffcohnoyoudidnot, gets you Directors Glasses. - *E Code: ffcsandyandsunny, gets you Beach Visor. - *E Code: ffchowdypardners, gets you Bandito Hat. - *E Code: fffcdirectorscuts, gets you Ninja Mask. - *E Code: ffcinsectoidhero, gets you Stinkfly Wings. - *E Code: ffctake1foraspin, gets you Kimchi Cloud. - *E Code: ffcbighouseblues, gets you Incognito Mask. - *E Code: ffcomedicsurgery, gets you Surgical Goggles. - *E Code: ffcscarychainsaw, gets you Scary Mask. - *E Code: ffcimpendingdoom, gets you Earthquake Hat. - *E Code: ffcinthetrenches, gets you Fusion Beret. - *E Code: ffcmotionpicture, gets you Western Hat.*E Code: ffconelastbigjob, gets you Bank Robber Mask. - *E Code: ffctheatricality, gets you Underwater Helmet. - *E Code: ffcoldalienwings, gets you Big Chill Wings. - *E *(Available to purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcthezerotohero, gets you Gridiron Helmet. - *E Code: ffcmajorintrigue, gets you Spy Goggles. - *E Code: ffcawesomepowers, gets you Superhero Cape. - *E Code: ffcepicspectacle, gets you Viking Hat. - *E Code: ffcfreevehicle4u, gets you Ben 10 Hoverboard. - *E *(Available for purchase in Ship's Interior) Code: ffcarachnidberet, gets you Web-Head. - *E Code: ffcrimethrillers, gets you Detective Monocle. - *E Code: ffcdrumsanddrama, gets you Rock and Roll shades. - *E Code: ffcmartialartist, gets you Sedge Hat. - *E Code: ffcintothecosmos, gets you Moon Pack.*E Code: ffcranberrysauce, gets you Turkey Head. - *E Code: ffcfeatherfriend, gets you Rooster Hat. - *E Code: ffceremonialgear, gets you Native Headdress. - *E Code: ffcxmarksthespot, gets you Buried Treasure Hat. - *E Code: ffcbighugefinish, gets you Idea Hat. - *E Code: ffcknishmaszooms,gets you Knishmas Kimchi Cloud.*E Code: ffcandlebirthday, gets you Birthday Candle Hat. - *E Code: ffcexterminating, gets you Blood Gnat Exterminator Helmet. - *E Code: ffccoolsaintphat, gets you Leprechaun Hat. - *E Code: ffconeawesomehat, gets you Finn Hat.*E *(Available as a mission reward for the mission, Princess Princess PRINCESS!) Code: ffcajokestershat, gets you April Fools Hat. - *E Code: ffcupgradeforyou, gets you Ship Mechomorph Helmet. - *E *(Available to purchase in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcflyinginstyle,gets you Generator Rex Hoverboard. - *E *(Available for purchase in Townsvile Park , from the Generator Rex Racer Vendor) Code: ffcthewebcrawler, gets you Ultimate Spidermonkey Arms. - *E *(Available to purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcbottomlesspit, gets you Upchuck Mouth. - *E *(Available for purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcfreezerflames, gets you Ultimate Big Chill Wings. - *E *(Available for purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcspecialthanks, gets you Clockwork Set - +A *(Subscribers Only, never expires) Code: ffcbuzzingaround, gets you Nanomech Helmet. - *E *(Available for purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcmrsmartypants, gets you Brainstorm Backpack. - *E *(Available for purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcmyjumboshrimp, gets you Waterhazard Helmet. - *E *(Available for purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcatotalhothead, gets you Swampfire Helmet. - *E *(Available for purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcjellyfishzaps, gets you AmpFibian Tendrils.* - E *(Available for purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcthehammerhead, gets you Armordrillo Helmet. - *E *(Available for purchase/find in Ship's interior (City Station) Upgraded Egger) Code: ffcgotteamspirit, gets you TDWT Team CIRRRRH Shirt, TDWT Team Victory Shirt, and TDWT Team Amazon Shirt *E Code: ffcsecretinstone, gets you Eye Guy Set. - +A Code: ffcredwhitenblue, gets you Patriotic Hat. - *E Code: ffcnaturalskills, gets you Unnatural History Hoodie. - *E Code: ffcwhatevers2009, gets you Lumpy Space Princess Shirt. - *E Code: ffcwomanlycharms, gets you Treetrunks Shirt. - *E Code: ffcteammarceline, gets you Marceline Shirt. - *E Code: ffcchocolatebody, gets you Mr. Cupcake Shirt. - *E *(Available to find in a Secret Snail) Code: ffcadventuretime, gets you Finn Tee, Jake Tee and Ice King Tee. - *E Code: ffcdanceimpaired, gets you TDWT Leshawna Shirt. - *E Code: ffcgwensoldcrush, gets you TDWT Trent Shirt. - *E Code: ffcschnitzelbooms, gets you Schnitzel Rock-it Launcher. - *E Code: ffcmamaknowsbest, gets you TDWT DJ Shirt. - *E Code: ffckillervampire, gets you Vampire head. - *E Code: ffceatingmachine, gets you TDWT Owen Shirt. - *E Code: ffcgreenhairpunk, gets you TDWT Duncan Shirt. - *E Code: ffclildancingguy, gets you Jiggler Backpack. - *E (Available to find in Titanic Treasure Chest) Code: ffcbigbluehelmet, gets you Sym-Bionic Helmet. - *E Code: ffcnoblewarriors, gets you Booster Crate and Owl Guardian Mask (*Limited time). - *E Code: ffcmysteryschool, gets you Tower Prep Jacket. - *E Code: ffcgetfreakedout, gets you Ghostfreak Tendrils. - *E Code: ffcmapofinfinity, gets you Necrofriggian Set and Ultimate Aggregor Helmet. - *E Code: ffcgroundpounder, gets you ArmoDrillo Set. -*E Code: ffclightningfast, gets you AmpFibian Set. - *E Code: ffcwhiplashsmash, gets you Humungousaur Set. -*E Code: ffcspikedtheball, gets you Ultimate Cannonbolt Set. - *E Code: ffcslobberybeast, gets you Wildmutt Set. - *E Code: ffcgrabgreentogo, gets you Viridian HoverBoard. - *E Code: ffcnewcropcircle, gets you Goop Set. - *E Code: ffcdragonsbreath, gets you Firebreather Set. - *E Code: ffcmeanergreener, gets you Ultimate Humungosaur Set. - *E Code: ffclggreenertail, gets you Ultimate Humungosaur Tail. - *E Code: ffcinfernoarmory, gets you NRG Set and Ultimate Kevin Head. - *E Code: ffcthekingofcool, gets you Ice King Bolt HoverBoard. - *E Code: ffcultimatemagik, gets you Wizard's Beautious Wings and Knishmas P.R.E.S.E.N.T. - *E Code: ffcstealthyninja, gets you Agent Six Hoverboard - *E *(Available for purchase in Townsvile Park , from the Generator Rex Racer Vendor) Code: ffcrevtheengines, gets you Rojo Flying Motorcycle*E Code: ffchalfkaijuking, gets you Firebreather wings and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T. - *E Code: ffchighflyingfun, gets you a Boogie pack and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T. - *E Code: ffcyaspecialgift, gets you Cyber Shogun Armor - +A Code: ffcsquishthemall, gets you Beetle Set - +A ---- Note: *'*E = Expired Code. That means the code no longer works.' *'+A = Available Code. That means it is still useable.' Category:Game Elements Category:Nanos